1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system suitable for a single-lens reflex camera using a film or a solid-state imaging device, an optical apparatus using the same, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a large aperture zoom lens as a high zoom ratio zoom lens having a vibration reduction function such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-344766 and 2006-201524.
However, such a conventional zoom lens having a low zoom ratio has a four-lens configuration that is a first lens group having positive refractive power,
a second lens group having negative refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having positive refractive power, and focusing is carried out by the fourth lens group with splitting thereof. Accordingly, the focusing lens group becomes large and heavy, so that it has been difficult to focus rapidly.
Moreover, the conventional zoom lens cannot be accomplished excellent optical performance without sufficiently correcting aberrations upon vibration reduction.